Shie Hassaikai
Shie Hassaikai ( literally meaning the "Eight Precepts of Death") is a Yakuza organization lead by Overhaul. History: The Shie Hassaikai is one of many Yakuza groups that ran the criminal underworld in Japan. A man known only as "The Boss" originally lead this organization and raised Kai Chisaki into it. The Boss believed that gangsters would only follow a boss with a code and morals. His generation fell from prominence during the rise of All Might and Heroes. The Yakuza were pushed into the shadows and lived under constant surveillance. Kai grew up feeling he needed to restore the Yakuza to their former glory because he owes the boss a great debt. He also strongly believed that Quirks were a plague on the world and people infected with "Hero Syndrome" ruined the Boss's life. Kai got more heavily involved in dark dealings despite the Boss's misgivings. Eventually, the Boss introduced Kai to his daughter's child. A little girl was left to him after her Quirk made her father disappear into nothing. The mother believed this girl was cursed. Kai looked into it and discovered that Eri's power was the frightening ability to Rewind. He developed a plan to use Eri's Quirk to develop a Quirk-Destroying Drug that would destroy Quirks and restore the Yakuza to power. Kai would use his own Quirk to overhaul Eri's body and experiment with her DNA and infuse her blood into a weapon that erased Quirks. Kai believed he could cull the Heroes by developing "Quirk-Killer Bullets" and distributing throughout Japan. This would bring guns back to prominence as a legitimate threat to people and then the Yakuza could sell a cure too after the plan gets in motion. By controlling an entirely new market for Quirks, Kai could reinstate the Yakuza as the biggest superpower in Japan. He would achieve his goal of getting rid of Quirks and returning the world to the way it was before the Quirks changed everything. Strength: The fall of the Yakuza has earned the Hassaikai a reputation for being a small time gang. Their resources and wealth are very limited, forcing Overhaul to recruit any scum he can get his hands on. The gang's foundation is made from civilised thugs who are loyal to the original boss. These thugs are weaker than the average Pro Hero due to their less than impressive Quirks. The gang's arsenal includes handguns, knives, and katanas among other weapons. Under Overhaul's leadership, the Hassaikai maintain their small-time status by mostly operating under the radar and covering up their crimes, pretending to uphold traditional Yakuza values. Mimic directs the organization while Chronostasis acts as Overhaul's direct aid. Both of Overhaul's assistants possess unique Quirks, but it's their minds he makes the most use of. Overhaul recruits muscle from the underworld of society, regardless of their past. He established Eight Expendable Bullets that he would use to ensure the security of his master plan. Each of the expendables possesses considerable abilities and they are strategically paired into teams to maximise their strengths. For example, Kendo Rappa's Strongarm makes him a perfect spear in battle while Kenji Tengai's Quirk serves as the perfect shield. The Young Boss of the Shie Hassaikai is one of the fiercest villains in the series. Overhaul prefers to allow his underlings do the dirty work, but his impressive physical tools, analytical skills, and deadly Quirk make him more than a match for most heroes. Members: Leadership: Overhaul Icon 2.png|'Overhaul'|link=https://bnhaff.fandom.com/wiki/Overhaul Chronostasis Icon 1.png|'Chronostasis'|link=https://bnhaff.fandom.com/wiki/Chronostasis Joi Irinaka Icon 1.png|'Mimic'|link=https://bnhaff.fandom.com/wiki/Mimic Eight Expendables: ' Deidoro Sakaki Icon 1.png|'Deidoro Sakaki'|link=https://bnhaff.fandom.com/wiki/Deidoro_Sakaki Hekiji Tengai Icon 1.png|'Hekiji Tengai'|link=https://bnhaff.fandom.com/wiki/Hekiji_Tengai Kendo Rappa Icon 1.png|'Kendo Rappa'|link=https://bnhaff.fandom.com/wiki/Kendo_Rappa Rikiya Katsukame Icon 1.png|'Rikiya Katsukame'|link=https://bnhaff.fandom.com/wiki/Rikiya_Katsukame Shin Nemoto Icon 1.png|'Shin Nemoto'|link=https://bnhaff.fandom.com/wiki/Shin_Nemoto Soramitsu Tabe Icon 1.png|'Soramitsu Tabe'|link=https://bnhaff.fandom.com/wiki/Soramitsu_Tabe Toya Setsuno Icon 1.png|'Toya Setsuno'|link=https://bnhaff.fandom.com/wiki/Toya_Setsuno Yu Hojo Icon 1.png|'Yu Hojo'|link=https://bnhaff.fandom.com/wiki/Yu_Hojo ' Category:Shie Hassaikai Category:Eight Expendables Category:Organisation Category:Criminal Category:Villain